


customer service

by MistressEast



Series: After Hours at Leblanc [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Akira cuckolds himself and it's really funny, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smut, Table Sex, bottom!Goro, detailed coffee-making, too detailed for a pwp lmao, top!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressEast/pseuds/MistressEast
Summary: Akira lets his disappointment show on his face. “You have a boyfriend?”This time, the smile Goro sends him is sharp. “Yes. He’s a terrible meddler.”“That sounds tough.”“He’s been like that since I met him.”“Have you known each other long?” Akira tries to sound casual as he resumes pouring the water.“A few years, now. Since high school.” Goro sighs. “He’s probably waiting up for me.”Akira purses his lips. “Well, he’ll have to wait a little longer.” He keeps his hands steady but cuts his gaze to Goro, flashing him a wink. “You’re with me right now.”Goro blinks before a slow, wicked smile creeps across his face. “That’s true.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: After Hours at Leblanc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714768
Comments: 20
Kudos: 535





	customer service

**Author's Note:**

> so apparently i decompress from my bigger works by writing porn now. 
> 
> this is technically part 2 of a series but there's no """plot""" so it doesn't really matter outside of a few references the characters make to past events. the only thing that matters is that Goro and Akira are in an established relationship and this is a no persona au. a lot of the canon events still happened though, and i might get more into that if i write more in this verse, but for now this is just fun smut! enjoy!!

Akira is about to walk out from behind the counter to go lock the door when the bell jingles and a man steps into the café.

“I’m sorry, sir, but we’re—” Akira’s words die as the man lifts his head, shaking his windswept hair out of his face.

Gorgeous would be an understatement. Pale skin, cheekbones bitten pink with cold, bright eyes that glitter through the dimly-lit room, tousled honey brown hair, plush lips that part quickly at the sight of Akira— “I’m sorry. I know it’s late. I got held up at work, but I was really hoping I could get a cup of coffee before I go home.” And his voice drips like whiskey.

“Uh—” Akira says intelligently.

“But—you’re closing right?” The man smiles ruefully. “I’m sorry for intruding.” He turns like he's about to leave and Akira jolts awake.

“No, wait—”

The man pauses, glancing back.

“We’re not—I mean, yes, I was about to close up, but if you came here specifically—” Akira rubs the back of his neck nervously. “It would be rude of me to refuse.”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t possibly—”

“No, it’s fine, really—” Akira hurries to assure him. “Let me make you a cup. It’s cold outside, right?”

“Well, yes—” the man looks between Akira and the door. “Are you sure I wouldn’t be a bother?”

Akira waves a hand. “Not at all. As long as you don’t mind if I lock the door and start cleaning up.”

“No, of course not.” The man’s face breaks into a relieved smile and he steps properly into the café. “Thank you. This is very kind of you—” he raises his eyebrows meaningfully and after a second of blank staring Akira jumps.

“Akira,” he introduces himself, rounding the counter. “Just call me Akira.”

“If you’re sure. You can call me Goro, then.”

Akira’s heart flutters excitedly as he gestures Goro toward a barstool and flips the lock on the door. “Nice to meet you.” _Really_ nice.

“You as well.” Goro starts unbuttoning his long wool overcoat, tugging his scarf loose from his neck. “You’re not the usual barista.”

“Uh—no—” Akira starts, distracted by the newly-revealed slope of Goro’s throat. “That would probably be Soj—Sakura-san. He owns this place. I just work here.”

“I see.” Draping his coat and scarf over one stool, Goro slides into another. “My schedule is fairly erratic, so I’m not surprised I haven’t run into you before.” The look he sends Akira travels up and down his body like a physical touch. “Disappointed, perhaps.”

Akira swallows. He hurries back behind the counter. “Mind telling me why your schedule is so erratic?” he asks, clearing the counter so he can start the dripper.

Goro sighs, folding his hands on the counter, and Akira notices for the first time that he’s wearing fitted leather gloves. “I’m a part-time student with a job, so you can imagine I keep odd hours.”

“What are you studying?”

“Criminal justice. And I work with the Tokyo Police Department as a detective.”

Akira whistles. “Impressive.”

“It’s nothing. I’ve been there for a few years now.”

“You seem so young.”

Goro smiles playfully. “Is that you pressing me for my age?”

Akira feels his cheeks warm. “No, that would be rude. Anyway,” he quickly changes the subject, busying his hands placing a filter into the cone of the pour-over jug, “what can I get you, Detective?”

Goro hums, tilting his head slightly at the menu. “I’m quite partial to the Indian blend.”

“Coming right up.” Fortunately, he just ground some of the appropriate beans, almost like he knew Goro would be stopping by, and he retrieves them from the grinder. “Good choice.”

“I didn’t really like coffee before I started coming here,” Goro says. “Sakura-san makes it an art.”

“Well, hopefully I can satisfy you.” Akira dares a sly glance at Goro and finds him smiling back, eyes hooded.

“I’m sure you can.”

Heat flashes through Akira’s gut. He checks the temperature on the water he keeps boiling throughout the day and, finding it the right temperature for a lighter roast, rinses the filter.

Goro shifts his weight, crossing his legs primly. “Thank you again for doing this. I’ve had a very long day.”

“Oh?” Carefully, Akira scoops the correct amount of coffee grounds into the dripper and levels it.

“I won’t bore you with the details.”

“You wouldn’t.” Akira focuses on pouring the water to pre-infuse the coffee. “I like to listen.”

“Do you treat all your customers like this?”

Bashfully, Akira looks up to find Goro quirking an eyebrow at him, expression assessing. “Well...not really. But it’s after hours, and besides—” he sets the water aside, setting a mental timer for thirty seconds, “—you’re special.”

“How do you figure that?”

Akira shrugs. “I just know it.”

Goro snorts, leaning his head on his hand, and for the first time Akira sees something beyond the pleasant facade Goro wears so naturally. “You sound like my boyfriend.”

Akira lets his disappointment show on his face. “You have a boyfriend?”

This time, the smile Goro sends him is sharp. “Yes. He’s a terrible meddler.”

“That sounds tough.”

“He’s been like that since I met him.”

“Have you known each other long?” Akira tries to sound casual as he resumes pouring the water.

“A few years, now. Since high school.” Goro sighs. “He’s probably waiting up for me.”

Akira purses his lips. “Well, he’ll have to wait a little longer.” He keeps his hands steady but cuts his gaze to Goro, flashing him a wink. “You’re with me right now.”

Goro blinks before a slow, wicked smile creeps across his face. “That’s true.”

It’s second nature to drip Goro’s coffee correctly. It almost feels like he’s made this exact cup dozens, maybe even hundreds of times, and soon Akira is setting the finished product in front of Goro with a satisfied smile.

Goro lifts the cup and breathes in the steam. “It smells just right. Impressive.”

“Wait until you’ve tasted it to praise me.” Akira lets his gaze linger on the glimpse of skin between Goro’s glove and sleeve that reveals itself when Goro moves his arm. He distracts himself by clearing up his workstation. “Any milk or sugar?”

“No, thank you.”

“I didn’t think so.”

“Don’t you just know me _so_ well.” Goro rolls his eyes and blows across the surface of his coffee. “Are you psychic or something?”

Akira hums, setting the pour-over equipment aside to be washed. “Maybe.”

“I see.” Goro’s shrewd eyes follow Akira as he tidies behind the bar, putting everything away for the night. “How does a psychic wind up working in a coffee shop?”

“It’s a riveting story, trust me. Do you mind if I turn some of these lights off?”

“Go ahead.” Goro sits forward, hands cradling his cup. “You can tell me this _riveting_ story in the dark.”

Akira flips a few switches, leaving the café illuminated only by a couple of the lamps hanging over the bar, lending the room an intimate, golden glow. The dim lighting tucks fuzzy shadows into the corners of Goro’s body, softening his outline but doing nothing to mellow the hunger simmering in his eyes.

“The truth is, I’m actually an ex-felon,” Akira starts casually, spraying the counter with cleaning solution and starting to wipe it down with a rag. “Back in high school, I assaulted someone and had to serve my probation in Tokyo. Sakura-san looked after me, so when I got the chance, I came back and started working here properly.”

“Wow,” Goro drawls. “A felon? Should I be scared?”

“Well, the charge was overturned—” Akira pauses, catching Goro’s heated gaze, “—but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be scared.”

Goro raises his cup to cover his mouth, not looking away. “Oh dear.”

“Now I’m training to take over the café,” Akira continues, returning to his wiping. “And I live upstairs.”

“Upstairs? Interesting.”

“Yup.” Akira angles a smile at Goro. “Shortest commute ever.”

Goro chuckles before finally taking a cautious sip of his coffee. He closes his eyes, moaning in a way that should be illegal. “This is _exactly_ what I needed.” He takes another, longer drink, licking his lips as he lowers the cup and blinks slowly at Akira. “You were right. Consider me very satisfied.”

“Great,” Akira squeaks.

“As soon as I finish, I’ll be out of your hair.”

“There’s no rush.” Akira swallows the heat climbing up his throat and stows the cleaning supplies. “Take as much time as you want.”

“You’re too sweet.” Goro sips his coffee, humming thoughtfully. “You know, you sort of remind me of my boyfriend.”

“How so?” Akira asks, untying his apron and hanging it up.

“He lets me walk all over him too.”

Akira leans against the counter in front of Goro, bracing his elbows on the bar. “Is that what I’m doing?”

“I’d say so,” Goro says over his cup, eyes flashing in the dim light.

“Well, your boyfriend sounds very considerate.”

“Try _whipped_.”

“Try _smitten_.”

“How would you know?”

Akira smirks. “I just know, remember? And besides—” he inches his hand across the polished wood of the bartop to gently brush his finger against the back of Goro’s glove. “I can’t see anything wrong with being whipped for someone like you.”

Goro regards his hand inscrutably and sets his cup down with a muted _clink_. “Someone like me?”

“Accomplished, smart, stubborn—” Akira’s lips twitch upward. “Beautiful.”

Glancing up, Goro fixes Akira with molten, caramel eyes. “Akira, was it?”

“Yes.”

“You’re sure I won’t be in your way if I stay a little longer?”

“Absolutely sure.”

“Hm.” In one fluid motion, Goro lifts his cup to his mouth and drains it in several long droughts.

Akira stares shamelessly at the exposed line of Goro’s throat until Goro lowers his head and sets his cup down, then, before Akira can react, he’s being jerked forward by a hand fisted in his collar.

“This place has amazing customer service,” Goro mutters against Akira’s mouth before pulling him into a hard, biting kiss.

Akira gathers his wits quickly, sliding his hand behind Goro’s neck and parting his lips, letting Goro dominate the kiss with an insistent tongue licking into his mouth. Goro tastes like coffee, his mouth warm and wet and silky, and Akira presses into it, nearly climbing the counter to get closer.

Goro pulls back, sucking in a breath. “Do you want to fuck me here or upstairs?”

Electricity zips down Akira’s spine. “So forward,” he says breathlessly, still bent over the counter. “What about your boyfriend?”

“He’ll understand. He can’t deny me anything.”

“Wow. Maybe he really is whipped.”

“That’s what I said. Now—” Goro leans back, releasing Akira’s shirt, and reaches over to dig through his coat pockets. “Do you want to fuck me _here_ —” he turns back, brandishing a travel-size tube of lubricant, “—or _upstairs_?”

Akira gapes. “ _Why_ were you carrying that around?”

“It never hurts to be prepared.”

“Fuck.”

“That’s the plan.” Goro stands, narrowing his eyes at Akira’s dumbstruck expression. “Unless it would be an inconvenience—”

“No!” Akira stumbles over himself to get out from behind the counter. “I’m happy to help,” he insists, grabbing Goro by the hips. “Anything for a loyal customer.”

Goro seizes a handful of dark curls and hauls Akira in for another kiss, catching Akira’s eager tongue between his teeth almost threateningly. The heat pooling in Akira’s gut surges outward, prickling up his spine and shooting straight to his dick. He wraps one arm around Goro’s back, letting his other hand drift down to palm Goro’s ass through his fitted trousers.

“Go ahead,” Goro whispers, pulling back to bite at Akira’s ear. “You can do whatever you want. Here. Or upstairs.”

Akira shivers and seizes Goro by the arms, reluctantly moving him back and breaking contact. Goro lets himself be maneuvered over to one of the booths out of sight of the door and spun around, going easily when Akira pushes him down, bending him over the table. He laughs breathlessly, glancing over his shoulder as Akira fumbles with his belt. “Be honest—you’ve been thinking about this since I walked in.”

“Yeah—” Akira slides Goro’s belt off and undoes his fly, shoving the hem of his shirt up his back. “I have.”

“That’s not very professional.”

“I like to take care of my customers.” Akira yanks Goro’s pants and underwear down in one motion, sucking in an appreciative breath at the sight of Goro’s toned thighs and round ass. “Give them what they need. And I could tell that this is what you need.”

“So presumptuous.” Goro passes the lube over his shoulder and Akira accepts it, popping the cap. “I _do_ have a boyfriend, you know.”

Akira spares a second to knead the firm muscles of Goro’s ass, digging his fingers in. “He must not be taking proper care of you.”

“His care is...serviceable,” Goro says vaguely.

“Would he do something like this?” Akira asks, squeezing a liberal amount of lube into his palm and rubbing his hands together.

“Something like what?”

Planting one hand on the small of Goro’s back, Akira wastes no time pushing a finger into Goro’s entrance, smiling as Goro jerks against the table. “Fuck you over a table at your favorite café?”

“I—I’m not sure—” Goro squirms, clenching around Akira’s finger. “I’ll have to ask him.”

“I bet he wouldn’t.” Akira pumps his finger out, then back in, savoring the clinging heat, before working in a second. “He doesn’t sound like he can handle someone like you.”

“He manages—” Goro definitely sounds flustered now. “If he has any complaints, he—he hides them very well.”

Akira spreads his fingers, pleased at the lack of resistance. “You’re already loose,” he observes, adding a third finger with minimal effort. “Has he already _managed_ you today?”

Goro moans, ducking to press his forehead against the tabletop.

“Or did you do this yourself?”

“This morning—in the shower—” Goro pushes back insistently, walls fluttering around Akira’s fingers.

“You or him?”

Throwing a glare at Akira over his shoulder, Goro pushes himself up on his elbows. “My _serviceable_ boyfriend fucked me in the shower this morning before I left for class,” he snaps, the effect ruined somewhat by the deep blush painting his cheeks, visible even through the dim.

Akira blinks back innocently, twisting his fingers as deep as they’ll go and enjoying how Goro trembles in response. “But that wasn’t enough, was it?” He reaches around, finally getting a hand around Goro’s cock. It’s hard, curving up against Goro’s stomach, and already leaking. “Look at you—you’re already wet.”

Goro gasps in a breath, arching his back at the touch. “Don’t—don’t do that—”

“Hm?” Akira crooks his fingers inside Goro as he brushes his thumb over Goro’s slit and Goro jolts like he’s being shocked. “Which one?”

Clearly done with Akira’s nonsense, Goro reaches down and grabs the wrist of the hand on his cock. “Stop—I don’t want to come too soon—” he pants.

“Yes, sir,” Akira hums. When Goro withdraws his grip, Akira reaches up with his free hand and fumbles for the buttons on Goro’s shirt. He only needs to pop a few for the collar to start slipping down, revealing the smooth, sloping lines of Goro’s shoulders, and he raises his eyebrows. “Oh? What’s this?”

The skin of Goro’s neck and shoulders is dotted with what are unmistakeably love bites, bruises and hickies speckled over his nape, disappearing into his shirt as they roll down his back. There aren’t many, but there are enough, and they stand out tellingly against Goro’s milky skin.

Goro glances back at him. “What?”

Brazenly, Akira pinches the darkest mark, sucked into the crook of Goro’s neck. “Your boyfriend’s the possessive type.”

Goro rolls his eyes. “He’s been an absolute _dog_ lately. I took a break from one aspect of my job and he thinks that gives him tacit permission to chew all over me.”

“I don’t blame him.” Akira brushes his thumb over the knob at the top of Goro’s spine, scissoring his other fingers, just as a reminder. “If I were dating you, I’d want everyone to know, too.”

“Ah—” Goro squirms slightly. “He should relax. It’s—it’s not like he has any competition—”

“That’s impossible.” Akira slips his middle and ring fingers free and crooks his index deliberately, searching— “I’m sure people are desperate to swoop in and snap you up.”

Goro jerks suddenly, arms buckling.

Akira grins, tapping that spot again. “There we go.”

“Okay, great, get on with it,” Goro hisses, pushing himself up again and shaking his hair out of his eyes.

“Yes, sir.” Akira retracts his finger and quickly unzips his jeans, tugging his cock out of his underwear. He pumps it a few times to spread the lube, squeezing the base as he properly takes in the sight before him. Goro, bent over a table, ass presented like the best meal Akira can imagine, shooting him a heated, impatient look. “You’ll have to tell me how I compare to your boyfriend,” he says playfully, rubbing his length over Goro’s glistening entrance.

“You’re far too interested in my boyfriend,” Goro snipes back, knocking his foot intentionally against Akira’s leg. “Maybe you’d rather be fucking him.”

“Not a chance,” Akira responds easily, lining himself up. “Thought I’m sure he’s incredibly handsome and talented, with a huge—” he thrusts forward, sinking halfway inside Goro’s tight heat in one motion, “—dick.”

Goro moans, throwing his head back, fluttering around Akira’s cock.

“But he sounds too nice,” Akira continues, pulling out almost all the way. “You’re definitely more my type. I like them bossy.”

“You—you must be some sort of masochist.”

“I get that a lot, actually.” Akira grabs Goro by the hips and slams completely inside, punching a gasp out of Goro’s mouth. “Maybe they’re right.”

Goro shudders, arms shaking as he pushes back against Akira.

“How am I doing, sir?”

“I—I can’t tell yet.”

“I’ll keep going, then.” Akira wraps an arm around Goro’s waist and draws back, before rolling forward again, smoothly, savoring the hot, wet slide. The pressure in his gut is telling him to just let loose and fuck Goro into the table, but he has to make sure his customer is enjoying the service. That’s the most important thing.

The low groan reverberating through Goro indicates that he’s on the right track and he does it again, rocking almost all the way out and pushing back in languidly, using his grip on Goro to pull them flush. Goro hangs his head and exhales haltingly. At the sight of his bowed neck, Akira can’t resist the temptation to lean forward and press an open-mouthed kiss to his shoulder, grinding his hips.

“Hn—” Goro bares his neck further for Akira’s mouth and Akira works his way up to the darkest mark he can see.

“Your boyfriend won’t mind if I cover this up, will he?” he asks, voice coming out as a husky rumble.

Goro huffs and Akira can picture him rolling his eyes. “Apparently he’s terribly possessive, so he might come after you. He’s an ex-felon too, you know.”

“I think I can take him.” Akira bites over the mark, sucking with intention, and Goro’s legs shake. “He doesn’t sound that scary,” he murmurs against the newly reddened skin.

“He’s—not—” Goro breaks off on a moan as Akira pulls back again. “He’s— _hm_ —”

“He’s what?” Akira thrusts shallowly, grabbing Goro’s hips with both hands to keep him still when he tries to rock back.

Goro pounds his gloved fist against the tabletop, shooting Akira a furious glare over his shoulder. “He’s a fucking cocktease!”

Akira smiles crookedly. “Oh dear, that must be so hard for you.”

“Akira, I swear to god—”

“Don’t worry,” Akira cuts him off, using one foot to knock his legs wider. “I’m gonna help you out, sir.” Spreading his hands around Goro’s waist, he slams inside, finally giving into the heat coiled in his muscles, spurring him on.

Goro jolts, clenching down so hard, Akira almost can’t pull back, but he does, thrusting back in immediately and leaning back to watch Goro’s hole stretch around his cock as the length disappears inside. Even without the tight, delicious heat encasing his cock, the sight would be enough to drive him crazy.

Since Goro seems so hungry for it, Akira sets a punishing pace, thrusting in and out vigorously, until the wet, filthy sounds are filling the café, punctuated by Goro’s breathy, high-pitched noises. On a particularly violent slam, Goro’s arms buckle and his chest hits the table, but he just gasps, clenching his fists.

Akira cants Goro’s hips up, forcing him onto his toes, and angles his next thrust down.

Goro’s spine goes stiff. He turns his face into the table and shudders, crying out as Akira repeats the action deliberately.

“Much better than your boyfriend, right?” Akira asks breathlessly, digging his fingers into the hooks of Goro’s hip bones.

“Stop—fucking—talking about—my boyfriend,” Goro growls, words stuttering as each thrust knocks the air from his lungs.

“Yeah, I probably should—” Akira slides a hand up Goro’s trembling back, still partially draped in his shirt, until he can cup his hand around the nape of his neck, applying the faintest bit of pressure to the sides of Goro’s throat. “After all, you’re with _me_ right now.”

Goro, forehead still pressed to the tabletop, moans shamelessly.

Akira drives as deep as he can and grinds his hips, panting through the pleasure surging through him. Goro’s legs are shaking so hard Akira can feel it vibrating through them both, and on a particularly powerful thrust, his feet leave the ground entirely. Completely supported by the table and Akira’s hand on his hip, Goro whines, arching his back, pressing his neck into Akira’s grip.

Squeezing tighter, Akira speeds up, snapping his hips forward with more urgency. The tension in his gut is pulling more and more taught with every wet slide, every clench of Goro’s ass around his cock, and from the way Goro is rocking against the table, Akira can tell they’re in a race to the finish.

“Gonna think about you like this,” Akira grits out, sweat prickling at his temples. “Every time I look at this booth, I’m gonna remember you—bent over the table, desperate for my cock—”

“Ah— _Akira_ —” Goro stutters, inhaling shallowly.

With a final squeeze, Akira releases Goro’s neck, leaning back and gripping Goro’s waist with both hands for better leverage as he pumps in and out, glancing down to watch Goro swallow his length again and again. “Next time you come in late like this—” Akira pants, “—I’ll fuck you on the bar.”

“What— _hn_ —what makes you...think there’ll be—a next time?” Goro asks haltingly, turning his head enough to regard Akira with one glittering eye.

Akira smirks, dragging the head of his cock deliberately over Goro’s sweet spot, just to watch Goro’s eyelid flutter. “You really think you’ll be able to stay away after this?”

“You’re—you’re so cocky—” Goro breathes out harshly, jaw falling open as Akira slams inside roughly. “I take back—what I said about the customer service—”

Laughing, Akira reaches down and wraps his hand around Goro’s neglected erection, sweeping his thumb over the leaking head and squeezing when Goro inhales sharply. “I’m so sorry—let me make up for that, sir.”

Goro shudders helplessly and Akira focuses on making him come first, angling his thrusts just right and stroking Goro’s cock expertly.

“Oh—god—Akira!” Goro shouts, the muscles of his shoulders tensing, one foot kicking up. “ _Akira!_ ”

Akira hums and buries himself to the hilt, grinding with intention.

Goro’s breath catches and he locks up, bearing down on Akira almost painfully. Quickly, Akira cups his hand over Goro’s cock, just in time to catch the hot fluid coursing out of his slit. A low, broken moan rips out of Goro’s throat and his body pulses in time with his orgasm. Akira fucks him through the peak and ebb, biting his lip as Goro throbs around his cock, until Goro goes limp against the tabletop, gasping weakly.

“Fuck, you’re amazing—” Akira hisses, resuming his frantic pace, chasing the heat coiling tighter and tighter in his gut. “Your boyfriend is so lucky—I hope he knows that—”

Goro squirms slightly, whimpering as Akira continues to slap into him, and his ass spasms, gripping Akira when he slams all the way inside. The pressure surges suddenly, overflowing in a flash of paralyzing pleasure that buzzes all the way through Akira’s limbs, and he throws his head back, eyes clamped shut, mouth open in a soundless cry. His thoughts dissolve in the tide of heat as he comes deep inside Goro.

When the rushing starts to fade from his ears, Akira bows forward, resting his forehead between Goro’s shoulder blades, breathing hard to match the shivering body beneath him.

“Don’t go home tonight,” he murmurs hoarsely. “Stay here with me.”

Goro exhales sharply, something that might have been a laugh if he could get more sound behind it. “But my boyfriend is waiting for me,” he whispers.

“Fuck him.”

“Okay, you’ve convinced me.”

Akira smiles against Goro’s back before picking his head up and laying a kiss on Goro’s nape, burying his nose in Goro’s hair. For a second, he relishes the feeling of Goro against him, the scent of his floral shampoo, the rise and fall of his frame as he tries to catch his breath.

Goro, clearly exhausted, reaches back with one trembling hand and gropes around until he can pat Akira awkwardly on the side.

“Alright.” Akira presses one more kiss to Goro’s flushed skin and pushes himself up. “Don’t move.”

“Ugh.” Goro lets his hand fall and keeps obediently still as Akira pulls out and steps away on wobbly legs. Of course, the sight of Goro splayed on the table, pants caught around his ankles, ass twitching in the wake of Akira’s cock as the sheen of cum mixed with lube starts to seep from his hole is almost too much for Akira, and his mouth goes dry.

He swallows with difficulty and steers himself away from the scene.

Fortunately, he stashed some supplies earlier, so it doesn’t take long to get them both mostly cleaned up and sorted out. Soon, he’s zipping Goro’s pants and helping his boyfriend straighten up with bracing hands on Goro’s back and arm.

“You good to walk?”

Goro rolls his neck and nods, grimacing.

“You sure? I can carry you.”

“You can _not_ carry me,” Goro retorts, rolling his eyes.

Akira raises his eyebrows. “Is that a challenge?”

“You—” Goro sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and surrendering as Akira ducks down and scoops him up with one arm under his knees and one behind his back.

They’re still about the same size, so it’s not _easy_ , but Akira can definitely manage it for the amount of time it takes to negotiate the stairs. For all his griping, Goro relaxes against him readily enough, leaning his head on Akira’s shoulder.

In the attic apartment’s narrow bathroom, Akira lets Goro down and bends to check the water in the tub. He programmed it to start filling and heating a little after the café’s normal closing time, and it’s still hot, so he helps Goro pull off his clothes and step in.

Goro sinks into the water with a sigh, rubbing the reddening line cutting across the top of his pelvis.

“Oh, shit,” Akira says, reaching in to draw his fingers across the mark apologetically. “I didn’t realize—”

“It’s fine.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s _fine_.” Goro grabs Akira’s hand, tilting his head back against the wall to regard Akira with hooded eyes. “I liked it.”

How can Akira not lean in and kiss him?

When he pulls back, he lets his hand slide out of Goro’s. “I’ll be right back.”

He quickly tidies up downstairs, giving the table a cursory wash—he’ll disinfect it more thoroughly later—and gathering Goro’s coat before heading back upstairs. Once all of their clothes are in the laundry, Akira returns to the bathroom and Goro shuffles back to make room for him.

The water is pleasantly warm as it envelopes him, and Akira lets himself relax against Goro’s chest, settled into the vee of his boyfriend’s bent legs.

“I hope that was a little better than serviceable,” he says after a beat of drowsy silence.

Goro huffs and brings one hand up to card wet fingers through Akira’s disorderly curls. “You’re the one who wanted to do this.”

“When I suggested we do more roleplay, I wasn’t expecting to cuckold myself,” Akira protests, without any heat.

“Now you know how I felt last time.” Goro scratches his nails over Akira’s scalp and Akira purrs. “And don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it.”

Akira doesn’t have an argument to that, so he lapses back into silence, enjoying the tingles sparkling at the back of his neck from Goro’s gentle touch in his hair. Absently, he traces his fingers down Goro’s legs under the water and turns his face into the warm crook of Goro’s neck.

“I think I’ll open the café late tomorrow,” he murmurs. “We can sleep in.”

“What will Sakura-san say?”

“He’s busy tomorrow. He won’t mind.”

Goro sighs. “I was surprised when you told me you wanted to fuck in the café. What are you going to do if I can’t even walk in without having a...reaction?”

A laugh bubbles out of Akira’s chest and he reaches up, trailing water, to bury his hand in Goro’s hair, sitting up slightly to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. “Don’t worry,” he smiles. “I’ll take responsibility.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Goro’s expression is unimpressed, but he relents eagerly when Akira pulls him into a deep kiss.

“Thank you for stopping by tonight, sir,” Akira says against Goro’s lips.

Goro lets out a long-suffering exhale. “Thank you for your hard work.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! and tell me if i should tag anything else; i'm still new to this!!
> 
> there's been a lot of p5 and shuake on my [tumblr](https://mistresseast.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressEast) lately, so come hang out! p5r is making me lose my mind!!
> 
> stay safe <3


End file.
